let's go to the barre
by stella-lane
Summary: In which Allison tricks Stiles into taking a barre class with her, Stiles ends up liking it and reaps some pretty cool benefits from Derek liking it too.


Stiles likes to try everything once. So when Allison needed someone to go with her to a bar class, he thought, sure, why not? It'd be cool to learn how to mix some drinks and charm people into buying overpriced alcohol. Stiles was a little confused about why Scott hadn't been into the idea (he got this horrified, pleading puppy eyes look when Stiles asked). Maybe it was the fact that he couldn't get drunk.

He was also confused about what he was supposed to wear. Allison laughed when he answered the door in his nicest jeans and a collared shirt. She pushed past him and said, "Put on some gym shorts and a shirt, you're going to get sweaty."

Oooooooooooookay? It kind of made sense. Stiles changed without a second thought, and they made their way to the class.

Stiles suddenly became overfilled with dread as he entered the parking lot. All he saw were women with yoga mats and workout clothes. Fit, beautiful women clearly not here for bartending class. He put the jeep in reverse and looked over at Allison expectantly. She too was wearing a pair of leggings and a tank top. Fucking hell.

"What kind of class is this again Allison?"

"Barre class?"

"As in, Bartending right?" She pointed to the sign at the front of the gym. Barre class.

Allison rolled her eyes and opened the door, "Stiles, we're only 19."

Oh no. Stiles could not handle this. No,no,no, no. Stiles had heard of the horror of barre class. It was this horrific mix of ballet and squats and Stiles could not do this.

Allison knocked on his window and opened the door. "You're not getting out of this, it'll be good for you. Get some energy out."

Stiles sighed deeply but stepped out of the car anyways. Fucking Allison.

Stiles had always been clumsy and easily unfocused. He was always ungraceful and tripping over his body. So at first, barre was a lot like trying to fit his body into a small space and it was not working.

All of a sudden his legs started burning as he lowered into a deep plie and began pulsing his thighs together. Holy shit, he was on fire.

Barre was like ballet…. and it was awesome. The teacher kept coming by and tweaking his hips and making him stand taller, but no one made him feel bad for being the only guy in the class. Stiles felt great. Allison grinned at him the whole time.

Plie after plie after plie and forty-five minutes later, Stiles felt boneless as he and Allison made their way out of the gym. He definitely wanted to do it again, and he also never wanted to speak of the fact that he enjoyed it with anyone. He had been kind of scared he'd pop a boner in front of all the beautiful ladies, but he had been way too focused on himself the whole time.

Huh. Allison was right.

One week later, Stiles found himself locking himself up in himself in his room and searching through youtube videos to find a barre class. He made Allison swear she'd never say anything to anyone about how much he liked it. She giggled for five minutes, but no one had said anything to him.

Watching some of the videos made him blush like he was watching porn again for the first time. This one lady- Mary or something- wore only a leotard and flats and flowed from one exercise to the next, her body was all long lines and grace.

Twenty minutes later, he finally found one to settle on. He quickly changed into shorts(this time an almost obscenely short pair that somehow still fit him from when he was 12) and a tank top.

He started his warm up with light jogging and then moved into plie squats. Now he understood why people liked squats so much. His second favorite move came next: he leaned over his chair, straightening one leg and bringing the other up in what he called a standing plie.

His butt was on fire and he couldn't help the moan that left his mouth. Unfortunately at the same time, his window was being opened and and someone was slipping through it.

He quickly shut his computer and took a deep breath before turning around.

Holy fuck, it was Derek. And Derek had this weird look on his face. The corners of his lips were curved up and the tips of his ears were pink. Was there any way Derek was turned on by this? God, Stiles could, and did dream of a day where Derek admitted he wanted to fuck Stiles. Today wouldn't be that day.

"Uhhh, hey Derek. What are you doing here?"

Derek recovered and his smirk was back in place, "Scott told me you were acting weird so I decided to check on you." The I never expected this was fully implied.

(okay, truth be told, Stiles hadn't been able to look anyone except Allison in the eye since the barre class).

Stiles swallowed loudly and tripped over the chair. "Not at all! Just uh, trying to lower my adderall dosage so I'm trying new things."

Derek sits on his bed and folds his hands in his lap, suddenly looking very amused. Stiles always forgets that the extent of werewolf powers also includes being a living lying detector.

Wait.

Hands in his lap. Stiles felt glee bubbling under his skin.

"Are you hiding your boner?!"

Derek's jaw dropped and he crossed his legs. "Stiles." It was a warning.

Stiles moved closer to the bed and his hand made its way to Derek's denim-clad thighs. They were strong and tensed. Stiles was going to die.

"Stiles," Derek tried again, as Stiles carefully removed Derek's hands from his lap and straddled his thighs. The man's larger hands hovered over his hips, as if waiting for permission. Stiles nodded and jerked forward when Derek gripped his hips tightly.

"I can't believe you're turned on by me working out. Oh my god Derek, I have-"

He can't even finish his sentence because Derek is saying his name again and then leaning forward and licking into his mouth. Stiles moans again and grinds his hips against Derek's. This time it's Derek moaning, and it is the hottest thing Stiles has ever heard. Fuck porn.

Stiles kisses Derek once before his hand trails back down to the fly of his jeans. His mouth waters when he pulls Derek's dick out, all in its leaking glory. His first stroke is rough and Derek grinds against him.

"Take yourself out," Derek says to him and Stiles almost falls of the bed trying to do so. Derek laughs as he catches him and pulls him back onto his lap.

"My hero," Stiles sighs, but Derek nips at his lips, unzips his fly and Derek's hand on his dick

is the best thing ever.

Stiles grinds back against Derek while Derek licks a stripe across his hands, grabs both of their dicks and rubs them together.

"Oh my god, Derek, oh my god, I'm not going to-"

Stiles is pushing against Derek and his hands are still a little rough and it's the perfect combination and just like that, Stiles is coming in spurts onto Derek's black t-shirt. Derek doesn't let upon his dick though, just uses Stiles' cum to lube up his own and christ, it is the hottest thing Stiles will ever see. A few seconds later, Derek lets out a low groan and comes over all over Stiles' tanktop.

Stiles pushes Derek down on his bed and lays beside him, willing his chest to stop heaving. After a few minutes, Stiles decides he's had enough time to come down from his high and he needs to figure out what the fuck is going on between them. Sure, the sexual tension between them has been an underlying theme in their friendship, but Stiles honestly never expected this.

"Soooooo," He starts, trying to figure out how he wants to word this. He turns to Derek and smiles brightly, "So if you're turned on by me working out, when else do I turn you on?"

Derek swiftly turns them over and straddles Stiles hips. His jeans are still open and his shirt is stained. God, he is so hot.

"Okay, I'm going to take that as I always turn you on. Good answer, I tend to have that effect on people-"

Derek leans down and bites his collarbone. Stiles lets out an embarrassing squeak.

"Yes, Stiles, you always turn me on. Now shut up or I won't blow you."

Stiles shuts up and silently thanks Allison for tricking him into the barre class. Then Derek's warm mouth is on his dick, his eyes roll back into his head and all of his thoughts turn into a blissful silence.

Yep. Best mistake ever.

* * *

So! I was looking at barre workouts and this prompt came into my head. This was attempted humor and also attempted smut. Hope you somewhat enjoyed it! :)


End file.
